Neji's Dying Wish
by ekb1circloud
Summary: Neji's dying wish is that he didn't date Tenten. What if he was brought back after the war? NejiTen, possible NaruHina Mixed in later. This Story is Up for Adoption. PM me if you want it.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Him

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. so please don't hate if there are mistakes.  
"This is Talking"

'This is Thoughts'

 **"This is a Biju talking"**

 **'This is a Biju Thinking'**

* * *

As I fell into Naruto's arms, The wood sticking out of my back. Naruto Yelled out for the medical teams, but nobody would come. "Naruto, don't waste your energy. I chose to sacrifice myself for you. I'm just repaying you for what you did at the chunin Exams", I said quietly. Naruto took the Sticks out of me and laid me down on the ground. My Life flashed before his eye's. My Father defying fate, the Academy days, Training with Tenten, and Lee, The Weapons mistress and Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. I had a minute or two left, but i was going to miss Lee and Gai-Sensei's yelling about the Flames of Youth. I was going to Regret not asking Tenten out on a date. I had always felt something for her but never paid enough attention to it. I looked up to see Naruto over me Crying because I was going to die and Hinata over him Protecting him. I Said "Naruto, come closer" Hoarsely. Naruto slowed his crying and leaned towards me. I say "Tell Tenten I love her, and I wish i had taken her on a date". Naruto just nodded. I cough out so blood, and my vision is starting to fade. 'I wish I had taken Tenten on a date, and got to find what the meaning of love was. I hope I would survive to find out." I thought as everything started leaving and my vision faded to black. Naruto looks to Hinata and says, "Hinata, just let me save his body for Tenten", Hinata nods and says "Naruto, Even if he was your friend, you can't let his death be in vain. You need to be strong, not just for him, but for all of us. If you rally the people, they will follow you. We need to fight, we need to win."

* * *

A/N: I am thinking about making this a Series, but I might not get to it till i come back from vacation in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto wins the War

A/N: Since this is my first fanfic, I am not that good at writing good fight scenes, so any comments to help would be nice.

* * *

Naruto summons a messenger toad, gives him the scroll Neji is sealed in and says "Take this to Haruno Sakura, She is in the Medic Corps and has Bubblegum Pink Hair. Tell I sent you and that it has Hyuga Neji Sealed in it". The toad Swallows the scroll, nods to Naruto and poofs away. Naruto hears " **Kit, I feel my other half coming close to** **where** **we** **are** **. The only one with that is your father, be warned.** " in his head. Naruto Mentally nods. Seconds later, his father come's beside him. "Hey dad, infuse some of the other Kurama's chakra in me. Having both Yin and Yang will be better then just Yang." Naruto said. Minato turns to see the other blond there. Naruto holding out his fist. Minato connects his fist to his, and they went into the nine tail mindscape. The two half's of the Nine tails smiling, Both fist bump, and the chakra's merge into the perfect being, before Separating into two beings, Both having equal Yin and Yang. Naruto looks at his father and says "Father, start your full Nine Tail Transformation. We both will be in it and we will win this war together. And any idea's on how to go after we transform would be appreciated." Naruto looked at his father as they both put their Bijuu cloaks on. Minato started transforming into it, and Naruto joined him in the head of it and pushed his power into it too. Naruto felt a dull throb in his eye's, but he pushed that away as his father looked at him and said "Naruto what if we try the Tail beast shock wave, followed by a continuous tailed beast bomb using the negative sensing ability to target Madara, and Obito? Would that work?" Naruto went inside his mindscape and using the Tailed beast Telepathy, he told Kirabi to evacuate everyone back to 10 KM and then put a barrier up so that nobody would get hurt. Kirabi just mentally nodded, and they both left the mindscape, before Naruto hearing Kirabi's Voice yelling out "Retreat back 10 KM Ya fools." They all heard the Juubi roar out and send Monsters. They retreated back to where the medic tents were and a barrier was put up as the last person crossed. Through the Barrier they all saw the nine tail fox, then two people jumped in, Sasuke and Jugo. Naruto looked at Sasuke, He said "What are you doing here Teme? You ready to die with us as we win this war?" Sasuke looks at Naruto and says "Can't let you have all of the fun, dobe." His eyes Morph into the eternal mangekyou sharingan, and his susanoo starts covering the Nine tail Transformation. "Dobe, lets do this." Sasuke called out. "Dad, start the Shockwave, I'll start charging us the constant Bijuudama, and then when I say now, start sensing, then we will fire. Sasuke, make sure that we don't get affected by any of their attacks." The Nine-tail started amassing chakra and a shock wave went out in pulse. It opened its mouth and a Tear drop piece started forming, Madara and Obito forming one themselves. Naruto yelled out "Dad Now, Sasuke pour as much chakra into the shield, we cannot get hit by what they are planning on doing." Sasuke just Grunted, Minato said "Naruto, let's fire in 3 … 2 … 1 … NOW". The Teardrop Turned into a beam and it aimed at the top of the Juubi where Madara and Obito stood. But right as the beam got to them, they went into Madara's Pocket Dimension using Kamui. The beam from the Juubi hit, but the negative emotions left that area. The nine tails moved the beam down and attacked the Juubi. Once weakened, Naruto used sage mode to trap it before saying "I am going to seal it within me. I will bear the pain of it, and the hatred of it so we can have peace." Before anyone could say anything, Naruto's hands flashed through the hand signs Tiger → Snake → Rat → Ox → Dog → Ram and he yelled out Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragon Nine Consuming Seals and nine Dragons of silver chakra came out of Naruto going towards the Juubi. Once they attached, Naruto Dropped to his knees, due to the amount of chakra he was absorbing. Seconds later the Juubi faded away and Naruto fell down. As the Juubi disappeared, the barrier went down, Med-teams rushing to Naruto. Minato and Sasuke were at his side the instant he fell. Seconds later, Sakura appeared, and she punched Sasuke. She yelled "SASUKE, YOU TEME, HOW COULD YOU ABANDON US?" then dropped down to Naruto's side. She started her mystic palm technique on Naruto and started sensing chakra deprivation everywhere but his stomach. She tore open his shirt and saw a seal on his stomach, it was morphing into a more complex one. She moved her hands over his head and used the mystic palm technique again and noticed chakra flux around his eye's. She opened his eye's and noticed instead of his usual blue orbs they were silver with rings going out around the pupil. Minato Gasped, and started saying, "No. That, That can't be. Those eyes are just a legend. How could Naruto have those eyes? It should be impossible. Naruto can't have the Rinnegan." People started gasping and talking among themselves about the sage of six paths eyes manifesting in the savior of the world. Naruto s`tarted stirring and his eye's fluttered. His vision cleared up and saw hundreds of people around him, then he noticed close to him, Sakura, Sasuke, his father and other medics looking at him in shock and awe. "Sakura, why is everyone crowding around me and why do you look like you saw a god?" Naruto asked.


	3. AN

I almost failed one of my high school classes so my dad is grounding me. Chapter 2 is the last one you will be getting for a while.


	4. AN 2

I cannot complete the story. The resons are my own. But if anyone wants to adopt the story, PM me and Ill pick someone.

-ekb1


End file.
